330523651817
by Bethica
Summary: The life of the youngest X5 and how she survived in Manticore and out in the real world, being different as a mutant transgenic *r/r* (going to be based on S1)
1. Default Chapter

330523651817  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my spare time.  
  
A/N: The character X5-817/330523651817/Liz Guevara belongs to me. Also I'm re-writing about Liz's past when she was young ECT. But I'm keeping the other fics about Liz :)  
  
Also I'm going to refer Max, Zack, and the other X5's in their designation numbers, because this might be before they got real 'names'  
  
~*~  
  
-May 2003-  
  
Two Manticore guards' grabs a woman out of the black hummer and tries to restrain her, from getting away again, this woman is the same young woman that tried to escape around the year of 2000.  
  
Lydecker walks out of Manticore, watching the young woman, yelling and screaming, "Long time no see...eh?"  
  
"Donald Michael Lydecker! Leave me alone! Again!" she hissed at Lydecker.  
  
"Sorry, we kind of need your child..again....you know the drill remember?"  
  
"You sick..twisted...man!"  
  
"Why, thank you very much." he turn to the two guards, that are holding her arms, "Take her to the medical room...ASAP" The guards nod and they were like almost dragging her to get inside Manticore  
  
***  
  
Couple hours later, Max, a young X5, about 3 years old, hears the cries of the young woman, she doesn't understand it, she sneaks out of her unit dorm/cell and she peeks through the door, she sees a woman giving birth to a young baby girl, she doesn't get it, she doesn't know what they are doing to the woman.  
  
A soldier stands behind Max and picks her up and brought her back to her cell and begins to keep an eye on her, the soldier doesn't want 452 to wander around Manticore to learn stuff, that X5s or X-Series are not suppose to know about.  
  
452 walks over to 599 (Zack) and begins to hand signal to him about something, the soldier understood, what 452 is saying to 599, he doesn't feel like yelling at the two, because they are young.  
  
The soldier hears the guards, that they need someone to hold down the mother, because she is attempting to escape. The soldier hurries out of the room and enters the medical room and begin to hold down the mother.  
  
"Deliver the child now!" yelled Lydecker  
  
**** 452 hears the screaming and the cries from the young mother, "Why is that the woman screaming?"  
  
"I don't know," said 599, "She probably a nomolie and they are trying to bring her to the bad place, like what 493 said"  
  
Two seconds later, they hear a baby crying, "Sounds like a baby..did the nomolie had a baby? I thought we come from each other..like what Lydecker said to us"  
  
****  
  
Lydecker carefully picks up the young baby girl and he checks her neck and sees a barcode coming out soon, he takes out a scanner out, "330523651817...she the youngest X5, how is that possible?"  
  
"Sandeman?" said one of the guards  
  
"Possibly"  
  
****  
  
"I think that woman, had a baby, an X5..a young X5 maybe..tonight when its lights out, maybe we can ask 493, if he knows anything about a woman and a child," said 599  
  
****  
  
Later that night....  
  
"493, do you know anything about a baby and a woman?" said 452  
  
He shakes his head, "Nope.." 


	2. The Abnormal Transgenic

The Abnormal Transgenic  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz/X5-817/330523651817 belongs to me. Also this is a Liz fic, meaning I will be talking about her past, and trying to survive in the real world, being different. I'm doing almost the same thing with the Birds of Prey fanfic called The Predator.  
  
~*~  
  
*2008* (Day)  
  
At the screening room, each X5 marched into the room and they all take a seat down on the chair, they all places their palm of their hands down on the table and they all look at the screen, flashing with words like: Mission, Know Your Enemy ect. This is somewhat a brainwashing technique, in what Manticore is using on them.  
  
817 (Liz), 5, the youngest X5 in Manticore, sits in a small table in the back, couple of guards surrounds her, because she is highly different from all transgenics, she doesn't realize that she is a mutant transgenic. She thinks she is getting some kind of special attention, but she is unaware that her mutant powers are growing each day. She also thinks it was the day, when she was one years old, outside of Manticore, with the X4's training in the forest area.  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
817 is sitting on the muddy ground, after last night it has rained, the mud didn't bother her, she is a young growing soldier, soldiers are not suppose to whine about getting dirty or whatever in general.  
  
She looks up at Lydecker, and he looks down on her, watching her carefully, she didn't understand, why he was staring at her. She notices Lydecker turned away from her and he walks over to the group of X4s. He snaps his figures and the guards takes out a nomile, a crazy X2 out of Manticore. He hands the nomile a knife, "If you manage to escape the Manticore perimeter you free" He nods his head and he takes the knife out of Lydecker's hands and he looks at the X4's and he starts to run through the forest.  
  
817 senses something from him, and she sees the X4's starting to chase the X2 into the forest, and she stands up, and she starts to run after. Lydecker covered his mouth, seeing 817, walking for the first time. She runs into the forest and the X4's were slowing down their pace, so they won't hurt the young X5. 817 catches up to the X2 and he turns around and he sees a little X5. He starts to laugh, thinking this little X5 can't take him down, but he is wrong. She leaps into the air and she made a little fist and punched him in the face and he smacks hard to the ground, 817 looks down on him, he is dead, she notices a dent mark on the skull of his head, a really big dent. She starts to cry like what the heck did I do.  
  
Lydecker hears the cries of 817, the first thing on his mind, did that nomile/X2 hurt 'his' kid? He runs into the forest and he sees the X4s surrounding her, all in a big surprise, Lydecker could see a man's body on the ground, he pushes the X4s out of the way and he could see a dent mark on the man's skull, 817 look up at Lydecker, and realized Lydecker is scared, she thinks she scared Lydecker that day and somewhat can sense she is a abnormal transgenic.  
  
***End Flash-back***  
  
817 shakes her head, after having that flash-back she started to look at the screen, while she is looking at her, something is developing deep inside of her. She takes the palm of her hands of the table and she puts her hands on her head. She can feel a massive pain all over her body, she could feel a larger pain near her barcode, and it somehow starts to all sparks, she starts to scream and all the other X5s turn their head at 817, they think she giving off a temper tantrum. 452 looks at 817, she knew something is wrong with her, she can tell. "Eyes Front!" yelled the guards at the other X5s.  
  
Lydecker came rushing in into the room, "What's going on?"  
  
"X5-817, is feeling some kind of pain, sir," said the guard  
  
"Take her to the medical room ASAP and give me an assay of her mother," as Lydecker ordered the guard, the guard nod and he carefully picks her up and takes her to the medical lab, to see what the heck is wrong with her.  
  
'Mother'? Max thought to herself, she didn't know what a 'mother' is. Maybe during the night she can ask Ben, in what is a 'mother' is. Ben is a good person, explaining things that is different from her and the rest of her 'siblings'.  
  
***  
  
The guard carefully puts 817 on the bed, and he ordered couple of guards to strap her down on the bed. The nurse came rushing over, with a needle and Lydecker comes into the room, "Don't give that to her, after we look over at the mother's assay"  
  
"We need to calm her down," ordered the nurse  
  
"No, we don't know what we are experiencing," said Lydecker  
  
817 looks around and she sees many scientist, nurses, and doctors are trying to figure out what is wrong with her. She doesn't understand in what is going on around here. She feels kind of sleepy, after that pain, maybe a rest, her pain will go away, except it won't, when she sleeps she is somewhat fully develops her mutant powers. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
  
During the middle of the night, she wakes up and she hears Lydecker talking to the other scientists, "She a mutant?" screamed Lydecker  
  
"A mutant transgenic"  
  
"Well how the hell did this happened?"  
  
"I think when you injected the test tube baby into her, at the mental hospital, I think she was taking medicine and I think the baby and bunch of other stuff gave off a reaction."  
  
817 could hear, them yelling and screaming all night long, she hears the 'mutant' a lot, coming out of the scientist and Lydecker's mouth. She starts to feel uncomfortable, as like she is some kind of freak. She gets off the bed and she ran out of the medical lab, undetected and she sees a vent down the hall and she leaps into the air and takes the cover off the vent and she went inside and she puts the lid back on and she crawls away and she sees the room, to the X5's she notices the X5's telling about stories.  
  
"Ben, what is a 'mother'?" said Max  
  
"I don't really know, what language is that in?" said Ben  
  
"I don't know"  
  
She could tell that these X5s are different from the other X5's, maybe they are special like her, probably not mutant transgenic, she put on a smile on her face and she lies her head down and she starts to fall asleep.  
  
*** Next Day ***  
  
Around 5am, the alarm in Manticore is blaring and all the Manticore soldiers are running around, "Where can she be?" All the guards and soldiers are looking for 817. They think she escaped, but she couldn't because they would probably would see a transgenic running through the field, on there thermal scan, because all transgenics temperature is 101.8.  
  
"Did you check every barracks?" ordered Lydecker  
  
"Yes sir," said the guard, "We check under the bed and check every hiding space, that she could be," all Manticore staff members never check the vents, because they think the transgenics will never go there and they also can make a loud noise.  
  
Eva, 8, a young X5, sees a little girl in the vents, "Look" The other X5s stand up and look at the vent, they see a young girl's face. They walk closer toward the vent, especially Max. "Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"X5-817" she said quietly  
  
"An X5?" said Zack talking to himself for a brief moment and he looks at her, "Are you the escape X5, running from Lydecker?" She nods her head, "Why are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm different"  
  
"Oh?" said Ben, "How different?"  
  
"I'm a mutant transgenic, I'm afraid in what they might do to me"  
  
"Wow," said Tinga, "We have another X5 on our side that hates Manticore too, do dislike Manticore as us?" She nods her head again, "That's great"  
  
Brin standing in front of her cot, she can hear a Manticore guard running down the halls, "Soldiers, stand in front of your cot, ASAP" They all obeyed Brin's orders and they race to their cots and stand in front of it. Six on each side, and as for 817, she backs up and she stays hidden in the dark.  
  
A guard walks into the room, he looks down at each X5, he walks back and forth, and he stops, he turns in front of Jack, Jack is starting to seize a bit, he snaps his figures and a couple of soldiers walks into the room and they grabbed Jack and they dragged him away, maybe to calm down his seizures. Max looks at Jack being dragged away and the guard goes up to her, "Eyes front!" Max stands up straight and she kept her eyes straight, looking at the other X5, that is in front of her and that is on the other side of room. He walks away from Max. "March" He ordered the 12 X5s to march out of the room and head to the mess hall, to eat some breakfast, they all hate the Manticore food, that they serve them, because its all healthy food with no flavor to the food.  
  
Max and the other X5s marched to the mess hall, and the lunch lady gives them a tray of food, each tray contains: a piece of bread, water, apple, and chicken noodle soup. They take there trays and silently walks to there table and sit down on the chairs, Max starts to eat her food slowly and she stuff the bread in her pocket, so she can give it to 817, she is probably hungry right now.  
  
"Stop eating" ordered the guard, ten minutes after the X5s got their food, after the Manticore guard yelled at them, the X5s are done with there food anyways and also they are quite use to it.  
  
Max could sense Manticore guards are getting stricter, because they can't find 817. Lydecker is a little scared as well, because in some way, there is some kind of connection toward 817 and Lydecker. Max hasn't quite figured that out yet.  
  
*** During that night, Max marched into her room and its lights out, Max lies on her cot and feigns that she is actually sleeping, she opens one of her eyes and she sees the guard, taking one glimpse of the 12 X5s and walks away from the steel door. Max sits up and she takes out the bread out, the bread is now hard, but she doesn't care, nor does 817, at least she can get something to eat. Max hand signals Zack to come over and help put the vent cage door down, they accomplish that and Max lays the piece of bread in front of her and she takes it and starts to eat is slowly.  
  
"Sooner or later, were going to get caught, so will 817," said Brin  
  
"Well, its called Brin, we gotta make a plan, to escape Manticore," said Zack  
  
"When?" said Tinga  
  
"I don't know, maybe wait a for a couple of months," said Zack, "We need a good plan to escape, if we escape now, we probably won't get out alive, nor does 817"  
  
"I think 817 need a name, when we reach the outside," said Jack, as he holds the Blue Lady card in his hands, helping him not to seize, he got this card, when a janitor was mopping the floors one night and saw him seizing and he give him the card, to help him pray and it somehow the Blue Lady blessed Jack, that is what Ben said, that the Blue Lady is strong for Jack.  
  
"Hmmm" Eva thinks for a moment, "I saw a female Manticore doctor with the name Elizabeth do you like that name?"  
  
She nods her head, "Yes, I like the name Liz, out of Elizabeth"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good name for you, its like an alias name, you can have couple names out of Elizabeth," replied Krit.  
  
"Ok, that is a done deal, lets now plan to escape Manticore," replied Zack.  
  
As the night goes on, the X5s are planning to escape Manticore, because they hate the place and its a good thing to allow Liz to tag along, because she won't survive a long time in the vents, and sooner or later Lydecker or someone will might do something worse to her.  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up soon) 


End file.
